Tres hermanos y un pasado
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Spoilers, no yaoi-. "Allí son sólo ellos tres, nada más." Toda historia tiene un final por contar, aunque no siempre será uno feliz.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece es propiedad de Dio- Eiichiro Oda, que a fin de cuentas es lo mismo (?).

**Claim**: Luffy + Sabo + Ace.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers del pasado de los tres (duh, obvio) y del cap 574 aprox.

**Notas**: Escrito para el _reto_diario_, escrito en presente y juego un tanto con el _pasado_. ¿Saben? Todo es culpa de Kmiya :).

* * *

. . .

—_GRANDE, ¡será inmenso! _

_El trío está recostado sobre la hierba, riendo y planeando su futuro de piratas, con los estómagos llenos y acompañados de un gigante esqueleto de lo que fue su almuerzo. _

—_Tendremos el mejor barco de todos. _

—_¡Y yo seré el Capitán! —exclama el más pequeño de los tres, a su lado Ace le propina un coscorrón en la cabeza ante las sonoras carcajadas de su rubio amigo. _

—_¡Tú no, Luffy, eres el menor!_

—_¡No es justo, Ace!_

_Las carcajadas de Sabo se hicieron más fuertes, seguido inmediatamente por el niño pecoso. La expresión enfadada de Luffy no duró mucho, uniéndoseles con más risas. _

_Allí son sólo ellos tres, nada más. _

Aquello es tan emocionante, los ojos de Luffy brillan debido a la excitación de una nueva aventura, y su sonrisa es el reflejo de la más pura felicidad mientras observa su barco. Su primer barco oficial. Y apenas sus pies tocan la madera de la cubierta, puede _sentir_ al Going Merry dándole la bienvenida a él, su nuevo Capitán.

Luffy sonríe como niño pequeño, su nuevo Nakama es estupendo, y sabe que dondequiera que esté Ace con sus propios compañeros, debe tener sus aventuras en uno tan genial como el suyo.

Y sin quitar esa sonrisa, sabe que de haber podido, Sabo estaría igual que ellos teniendo sus propias aventuras en el mar.

* * *

—_¿Qué haces?_

_Sabo está amarrado con unas lianas atadas a un árbol, colgando horizontal ayudado de sus piernas rectas, en el borde de uno de los tantos acantilados que hay allí. Está despeinado y su sombrero favorito reposa entre las sobresalientes raíces que están en la tierra, pero lo más importante: ríe. Ace lo mira enarcando una ceja, y antes de que el rubio pueda responderle una gigantesca ráfaga de viento se levanta desde el precipicio, elevando al chico quien se desternilla en carcajadas, sintiéndose volar. _

—_¡Anda, Ace, inténtalo! —exclama apenas puede hablar, apuntando a una de las lianas que están sin usar. _

_Más tarde, cuando Luffy llega hasta el lugar, lo primero que observa es a sus hermanos siendo elevados en el aire por obra de la naturaleza. _

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto el puesto de vigía.

Ace sonríe, manteniendo los ojos cerrados sin alterar su posición de relajo. A esa altura el viento golpea con más fuerza, es una sensación magnífica. Le encanta ese lugar, no por vigilar, precisamente.

—Deberías intentarlo, se siente genial.

Marco le observa desde su lugar con una ceja en alto, desde hace tiempo que viene conociendo al moreno, y ciertamente hay cosas que aún no termina de conocer en él. De inmediato relaja sus hombros, sonriendo levemente se sienta a su lado, sintiendo la brisa de allí. De verdad que es genial, no se había dado cuenta de eso antes.

—En cierto modo, tienes razón… ¿Ace?

Se ha quedado dormido.

* * *

—_O-Oye, Ace… ¿Tú no vas a morir, verdad? _

_El aludido arruga el ceño, molesto, y en el fondo, dolido. No tarda en reaccionar como siempre, dándole el característico golpe en la cabeza de su _hermano.

—_¡Claro que no!_

_Apenas han pasado tres días desde que Sabo murió, su mejor amigo, su tercer hermano. _

—_¡Pero, pero…! _

—_Te lo prometí, ¡no hay forma de que vaya a morir! —bufa molesto, discretamente cerrando sus puños con fuerza. No hay forma que deje a Luffy solo. _

_Allí ya no son tres, sólo quedan dos. _

La sangre se desliza sobre su cuerpo con velocidad alarmante, y él observa, sin lograr hacer algo más allá que sostener a su hermano (porque lo es, maldita sea, no importa que no compartan sangre), sintiendo como a cada pincelada de carmín sobre su ropa la vida de Ace se escapa de sus manos, no como esa vez que se despidieron cuando el mayor salió al mar, en esta ocasión es para siempre.

'_NONONONO'. _No allí, no ahora, es imposible.

¿Por qué?

—_¿D-De verdad lo prometes?_

_Ace suspira resignado, ahora revolviéndole el cabello azabache. Su pequeño hermano le mira con los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos, esperanzados. Se esforzaría por mantener su palabra en pie. _

—…_De verdad. _

…¿Ace?

Ha exhalado sus últimas palabras.

Y allí ya no son dos, sólo queda uno hecho pedazos.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
